


Consolation Prize

by nochick_fics



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sousuke hates Makoto, but that doesn't mean he can't get naked with him.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



Sousuke glared at the gorgeous and thoroughly fucked young man lying beside him. Now that he had gotten off, the old familiar contempt was back with a vengeance.

“This is all your fault,” he said, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Makoto rolled over and blinked at him with that innocent, wide-eyed stare that made Sousuke want to kick puppies. “What’s my fault?”

“That I’m here with you instead of Rin. And that you’re here with me instead of Water Boy.”

“Haru.”

“Whatever.”

Sousuke couldn’t even bring himself to think about that jerk’s name, let alone say it. The same jerk that captivated Rin for as long as Sousuke had known him. The same jerk who was probably somewhere fucking or getting fucked by Rin right now, an honor Sousuke had wanted for himself as long as he could remember.

“Why is it my fault that they’re together?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke was tempted to push away the hand that settled on his chest and started to rub, but his cock implored him to wait and see where things were headed.

“Because you’re too damn nice,” he growled. “If you didn’t act like such a lovesick puppy over him all the time, maybe he would have gone after you instead of Rin.”

Makoto scooted closer to the surly teen, his fingers trailing down his torso. “Or maybe Rin would have wanted you if you weren’t so pissed off all the time,” he countered.

Before Sousuke could defend his eternal pissiness, Makoto climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. For all of his angelic features and diabetes-inducing sweetness, his body was big and muscular and strong and damned if Sousuke wasn’t already instantly hard again from the sudden display of dominance in the other young man.

“Am I being too nice now?” Makoto inquired. He rolled his hips, sliding his erection alongside Sousuke’s. When he smiled this time, it was a little less sweet and a lot more devious. “What about now?” he asked, thrusting again.

Sousuke hissed and arched his back, seeking more friction. “Is this what you want to do to Water Boy?” he asked in a voice that wasn’t nearly as steady as it was moments before.

Without missing a buck of the hips, Makoto replied, “I want to do more than this.”

The contempt retreated to the shadows once again. “Show me,” Sousuke whispered, wrapping his legs around Makoto’s waist.

And for the next hour, Makoto did.

*****

Sousuke winced as he sat up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and placed them on the floor, turning away from Makoto to hide his discomfort. He had always wanted his first time receiving to be with Rin, but this... this hadn’t been entirely unpleasant.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Makoto asked.

The sweetness was back. Sousuke wanted to gag.

But then… he turned and looked over his shoulder at Makoto, having every intention of telling him to shut up. That stupid smile didn’t seem _quite_ as stupid as it did before. The disheveled bed head and flawless, chiseled chest went a long way in offsetting it.

“I suppose I could eat,” he begrudgingly admitted.

Makoto’s smile widened—the room practically brightened from it, for fuck’s sake—and he eagerly hopped out of bed to get dressed. Sousuke watched him zip about, gloriously naked and infinitely dorky. He wasn’t Rin, not by any stretch of the imagination. But maybe… possibly…

“No,” he said, shaking his head for emphasis.

“No what?” Makoto asked.

“Never mind.”

Somehow, the teen’s smile widened even more. Sousuke could have sworn that he saw bishie sparkles.

_I hope you’re happy Rin, because I’m getting the short end of the stick here._

A sharp pain down south reminded him the stick wasn’t _that_ short.

Sighing in defeat, Sousuke got up and started getting dressed alongside Makoto. When he contemplated spending the next couple of hours with the teen while fully dressed (for a change), he was filled with annoyance and dread and agitation… with just a touch of unwanted yet undeniable anticipation.


End file.
